Our Little Secret
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: Dark was a married man. He had a beautiful wife and the perfect life, living in luxury, but it wasn't enough. His body yearned for something else, for something more exciting. Full summary inside. Rewritten! AU Yaoi


Summary: Dark was a married man. He had a beautiful wife and the perfect life, living in luxury, but it wasn't enough. His body yearned for something else, for something more exciting. That's why he found himself in a love hotel with a male prostitute. He only thought it would be a one night stand, but when one night turned to more, he unexpectedly finds himself in a love affair. AU Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. This is purely fanmade.

Author's Note: Characters will be out of character. This fanfic is not related to the anime/manga whatsoever and never will be. This is a yaoi fanfic, which means boy x boy. If you do not like this genre, turn back now. Rated M for sexual themes. Be warned that this fanfiction will start off with lemon between Dark and Risa. Pairings: Dark x Risa, Dark x Daisuke, maybe others...

**Our Little Secret: Chapter One**

It wasn't unusual to him anymore to find himself staring at another male. Often, he found himself checking out the same gender and he would imagine himself pushing the other man against the wall and having his way with him. It excited him in a way that was different from being excited by a woman. Though, after daydreaming of having his way with a man, he would feel guilty. He was a married man after all. However, his mind would wander still. Even at this moment when he was on a date with his wife, he was staring at one of the male waiters. It wasn't until his eyes met the waiter that he realized he was staring. He glanced back to his wife who was still talking in her high pitched voice about her work. She was complaining about one of her employees not doing her job right again. "Dark? Are you even listening to me?" she asked with a pout.

Dark blinked at her and smiled lazily. "Of course I am honey. What's her name...Towa right? She's a clumsy girl who always forgets to do something you ask her to do," he said, summarizing what she told him.

His wife stared at him for a while; her brown gazing through him. Suddenly, she smiled at him. "You're such a good listener," she said to him.

Dark smiled and glanced down at his food. He picked at his food, unable to eat anymore. He was feeling guilty again. In that moment that he was staring at the male waiter, he had pictured himself kissing him. He was pulling away at the waiter's clothes and taking him right there on the table.

"-our anniversary?" His wife's question question caught him off guard.

Dark blinked and stared at her. "What?" he asked.

She frowned at him and crossed her arms across her chest. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"I said, what did you want to do for our anniversary? It's a week from today. I wanted to go to Hawaii, but you might not be able to take a vacation since you're running the company, Mr. CEO," she said shyly.

Dark reached out and touched her hand that was placed on the table. "Risa, dear, I'll make sure to take a week or two off so we can spend that time all to ourselves. I'll even take you to Hawaii if you want," he said gently.

Risa brightened at his words and nodded enthusiastically. She pulled her hands away and started talking about what she wanted to do when they got to Hawaii. Dark was nodding to her, but his mind wandered back to the male waiter. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. He glanced up and stared into the eyes of the waiter he had been daydreaming about.

"Would you like a refill?" he asked Dark.

Dark went speechless. He couldn't stop staring.

"Dark? Honey, the waiter asked if you want a refill," said Risa with a slight frown.

Shaking his head, Dark cleared his throat and apologized to the waiter. He nodded his head and the waiter refilled his drink. When the waiter left, Risa asked him, "Are you tired? I knew I shouldn't have asked you to take me out."

"What do you mean? I'm not tired," answered Dark.

"It's just...you seem more out of it that usual."

Dark smiled at her and assured her that everything was fine. He wasn't tired. He was just...a little preoccupied. Dinner was over fast and soon he was taking her back home. On the way back while they were in the car, he felt Risa squeeze his thigh. He glanced over to her and she smiled at him mischievously. Seeing that smile, Dark knew what she wanted. He smiled back at her and drove home a little faster. As soon as they got into their house, their lips locked. Risa was grabbing at his clothes, tugging it away. They barely made it over the first step of the stairs when they nearly stumbled over. Dark chuckled and finally told Risa to wait. He lifted her, letting her legs wrap around his hips. They kissed passionately as he carried her up the stairs and into their master bedroom.

The moment they got into the room, he dropped her onto the bed. Their clothes were stripped immediately, allowing Dark to caress Risa's body. His hands glided down her body, tweaking her nipples as they hardened between his fingers. Hovering over them, he kissed them, varying between soft and feathery kisses and hard. He slid down, trailing his tongue along her smooth skin, pausing when he reached her thighs. Her heard her sigh and without a moment of waiting, he pushed her thighs apart and buried his face between them. Dark moved his tongue slowly over the edges of her lips and then darted forward to stroke her swollen clit. He heard her moan and felt her lift her hips, grounding them into him. Dark had to push her back down as he continued to tease her, probing his tongue inside her. Her sudden loud moan indicated she had an orgasm. Smirking, Dark continued to suck until her wild thrashing settled. Lifting himself up, he laid his body over hers, pressing their bare skin together. Dark felt her nimble fingers reach down and stroke his erection, causing him to sigh with bliss. "Risa...I want you," he whispered lovingly into her ear.

Risa nodded and guided him inside her. He stopped her before entering and smiled down at her. "Condom," he said.

Risa shook her head. "I want...your baby," she said quietly.

Dark stiffened at the thought of her getting pregnant. It wasn't as though he didn't want a child, but he didn't quite feel ready.

"Honey...please," pleaded Risa.

Dark gulped and nodded slowly. He wasn't even sure if she would get pregnant, but if it made her happy, he would do it. He entered her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his length. Once he was inside her, he started moving in and out of her with long, controlled strokes, watching her every expression. Their bodies began to move in a rhythm. Gradually, his controlled strokes grew more savage, harder and fiercer as he rammed into her. In the distance, he could hear Risa moaning to his every thrust. He grew more aroused and somewhere in the back of his mind, he imagined what it was like to have a family with Risa. If it was a daughter, she would be cute like her. She would have the same brown hair and brown eyes.

Suddenly, a fervor took over his body and he thrust into her harder and faster. He lifted her legs so that her ankles were resting on his shoulders as he pounded her into the bed. He felt her muscles clamp around him and he groaned. "Come for me," he gasped out.

As though on command, she plunged and shivered as she came, crying out his name. Moments later, he let out a throaty moan, giving one final hard thrust as he finished. His body trembled slightly with the force of his orgasm. Sighing in content, Dark slid out of her and rolled onto his back. Risa rolled to her side, splaying her fingers on his chest, twirling circles around one of his nipples. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "If you don't get pregnant with that, we can always try again," he whispered with a light chuckle.

Risa smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I hear they say that the position where I'm on all four gives me a better chance at getting pregnant," she whispered lustily.

Dark arched a brow at her and smirked. He pulled her so that she was laying on top of him. "Shall we try that next?" he asked her playfully.

"I don't know...are you up for it?" she returned with a playful question of her own.

"Any time baby."

They spent the whole night in bed and their morning as well. It was noon when Risa finally urged them to head to the bathroom to get ready. Dark was already late, so he didn't care to be any later. So, as soon as they hit the shower, Dark was claiming Risa's lips again and thrusting his needy erection into her once more. By the time they finished, it was three in the afternoon. Risa urged him out the door, giving him one last kiss before sending him off.

Work was hectic. Since he came in late, his secretary forced him to do all the paper works. Meetings had been pushed back and readjusted. He apologized to Riku his secretary, who happened to be Risa's twin sister, repeatedly, but she would hear none of it. It was thanks to Riku that he met Risa in the first place. At first, Riku was against their marriage, claiming that Dark was nothing but a womanizer. However, she eventually accepted him and their marriage was blessed, not only by Risa's parents, but by Riku as well. It was two in the morning when he finished up. Riku had already gone home. Sighing, Dark turned off the light in his office and walked out to his car in the company parking garage. He yawned as he entered his car. Tonight, it seemed, he wouldn't be able to pelase Risa. When he got home, he found Risa soundly asleep. Smiling at her sleeping face, he kissed her cheek and slipped into bed. Tomorrow, he would go shopping for their anniversary.

Although he had promised himself he would go shopping for her, the day had been busy. Because of yesterday, Dark had to attend all his meetings. He had more paper works to do afterward too, so by the time he was done, it was already ten. Sighing, Dark exited the building. He hadn't taken his car that day, finding it much easier to roam the city if he didn't take it. However, he sort of wished he did now since most jewelry stores would be closed. He hated using his name as being one of the bigger companies to get VIP access, but it seemed that was the only way. He was strolling the city when he noticed a store closing. Luckily, it was one of the stores that he had a contract with. He crossed the street quickly and stopped the employee from closing. At first, the employee refused, but when her supervisor saw Dark, he was allowed immediate access. Unsure of what to get Risa, he asked for assistance. They chose out a glass flower with a ruby in the middle. Dark didn't think it fit her image, but he went with the chosen jewelry anyway. He was never good with this stuff.

When he left the store, it was nearly midnight. Walking through the plaza, he hummed quietly to himself. He wanted to see how Risa would react to his present. He walked a few more steps before his gaze fell on a red head. Dark froze in his steps as he stared at the male red head sitting on the side of the fountain. Their eyes met instantly. There was some sort of energy coursing through his body as their eyes locked. The red head stood up and started walking over to him. The electricity intensified and it snapped, burst into sparkling lights when the red head reached him. Dark sucked in a breath at the sight of the male. He was...cute, almost pure, but the way his body was extruding sex pheromones told a different story.

"Hundred for a blow job. Five hundred for the full course," said the red head.

Dark blinked, staring at the luscious lips as he spoke. It didn't register in his head until a few minutes passed. "Wait, what?" asked Dark as he took a step back.

"I thought...with the way you were looking at me, you wanted to hire me," replied the male innocently, "Unless...I read it wrong."

"N-I mean...yes. Yes! You read it wrong. I'm a married man."

"I've had plenty of sex with married men before. They never had a guilty conscious."

"W-well, I do."

"You seem more like a womanizer to me."

"Back in my younger days, I was...but then I met the love of my life and...now we're married."

"Really? Love of your life? How do you know that? It seems to me...like you want to try something more...exciting...even adventurous."

The way the red head's lips move, how his pink tongue flicked out and ran across his lips, caused Dark's composure to slip. He wanted nothing more, but to grab the smaller male and seize those lush lips with his own. He wanted to claim the younger male and take him. Gulping slowly, Dark stared down at the other, ready to dive his head and steal a kiss, but his logic kicked in. He was a married man. He pushed the red head away and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if I made you think that way," he said politely, "But I'm a married man."

Dark walked away quickly. If he stayed longer, he didn't know what he would do.

When the next day rolled around, Dark found himself alone in bed. He remembered Risa was gone in the morning since she was leaving for a week long business trip. Dark, feeling quite tired, forced himself to get up and go to work. It was the same routine and he was beginning to tire of it. Apart of him was beginning to wish he wasn't a CEO at all. Grumbling to himself, he got ready for the day. In an hour, he was dressed and sitting in the black Mercedes-Benz, driving to work. In another two hours, Dark arrive at TXA Company. The moment he walked through the office doors, Riku bombarded him with a list of things to do. The first on the list was to visit one of the manufacturing companies to see how things were. He then had a meeting with a client in the afternoon. In the evening, he was to have dinner with another client while trying to persuade the client to agree to a contract. Dark sighed, preparing himself mentally for the long day.

By the time dinner was over, it was already ten in the evening. Driving back home, he decided to take a short cut. The only problem with the short cut was that it ran through the bad side of the neighborhoods, where gangsters roamed the street and boys sold themselves for money. Shifting in his seat, he drove through the street, coming to a stop when the light turned red. He glanced to the right from the corner of his eyes and saw a man picking up a teenager, pulling him into the car. The light turned green and Dark stepped on the gas. He came to another stop and noticed that the car he had seen earlier was already pulling to the side of the street. The teenager stepped out, stuffing something into his pocket. Dark gulped slowly, turning his gaze away. As he drove by, he took one last look at the teenager and suddenly stepped on the brake, causing the cars behind to honk their horns at him. He took a deep breath and then signaled that he was going to park the car. He slowly turned the wheel to the right and parked his car on the side of the sidewalk. Dark gripped the wheels tightly until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't believe that he had actually parked the car. His heart was beating fast, whether it was from excitement or nervousness, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted that teenager who happened to be red head boy he had seen the night earlier before. Biting his lips, he quickly glanced back to the redhead who had posted himself in front of a street lamp. Dark watched for a few minutes as the redhead played with his cell phone. Finally, Dark gathered his courage and stepped out of the car. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses, messed with hair a bit, and then walked up to the boy.

The redhead noticed him when he was a few feet away and smiled at him. Dark's heart flipped at the sight of the boy smiling at him. He couldn't believe how his body was reacting to such a small thing. Dark stopped when he was within hearing range. He scanned the area and then stepped closer, so only the redhead could hear him.

"Hundred for a blow job. Five hundred for the full course, right?" Dark asked.

The redhead raised a brow at him, "How-"

Dark tipped his sunglasses down, allowing the redhead to take a long look at him.

"Oh! You're that guy from yesterday," the redhead said with wide eyes before he gave a knowing smile.

"Shush it. I'm not even suppose to be...here. I mean...oh god, I'm a married man, I shouldn't be doing this," Dark said as he shook his head and started to leave.

He was about to turn when the redhead grabbed him by the arm. Dark looked over his shoulder and down at the teen. The redhead look up from under bangs of red hair, eyes clouded with lustful looks.

"Oh come on, if you came back that must mean something right?" he asked huskily.

Dark gulped and then shook his head, pulling his hand away. He was not going to fall into temptation. The redhead was like a little devil, trying to pull him to do something...sinful.

"Come on...just one night," the redhead insisted.

Dark took another look at the redhead and his determination to not buy the teen came crumbling down. He gritted his teeth together as stared into those big, beautiful red eyes. Sucking in a breath, Dark grabbed the redhead by the arm and pulled him into car. He tossed the redhead inside first before climbing into the car. He started the ignition and drove to the nearest love hotel. He parked his car in the parking lot, got of the car, and pulled the redhead along with him. He made it to the front desk without making a move on the redhead. He asked for a room and quickly paid her with cash before taking the key and hurrying to the elevator. The elevator opened and walked in, tugging the teen along, who hadn't made a sound since Dark dragged him into the car.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Dark quickly led them to their room, opening the door as quickly as he could. As soon as they got inside, he closed the door and locked it, tossing the key on top of the dressed. He strolled to the bed with long steps and tossed the redhead on top. The bed squeaked as the boy landed in the middle. Dark crawled on top, loosening his tie as he placed each knee on the side of the teen. Removing the tie, he tossed it aside and then took of his coat along with his crisp shirt. He stared down at the boy hungrily, devouring the boy with his eyes.

"Where's your wife?" the redhead ask with wide eyes.

"A week business trip," Dark replied blandly. He didn't want to remember that he was married. Growling, he asked, "What did you do with that guy who paid for you first?"

"Who?" asked the teen boy.

"The guy before me."

"You were...watching?"

"Answer."

"Blow job."

"Then no kissing."

Before the redhead could saying anything, Dark roughly turned the boy so he was on his hand and knees. He then proceeded to remove the teen's pants down. Dark was already rock hard from imagining what he would do with the boy, so he was prepared to fuck the boy. He reached for a condom on the bedside, easily slipping it on. Next, he grabbed the lube, squeezing a large amount on his hand before he tossed the bottle to the floor. Without warning the redhead, he slipped his middle finger inside the boy's puckering hole. He heard the redhead hiss under him, but he didn't pay any attention. At the moment, he only wanted to satisfy his pleasure. He thrust his finger in and out, probing for the boy's sensitive spot. After a moment, he found the sweet spot, causing the boy to jerk underneath him and moan. Dark smirked and continued to rub the spot until the boy was begging him to enter. Licking his lips, Dark positioned himself in front of the boy's hole. In one fluid motion, he thrust his whole length in to the hilt. The redhead gasped, sputtering incoherent noises. Dark gritted, loving how the way the boy clamped around him.

"So...hot," Dark muttered.

"Please...please fuck me already," the boy pleaded.

Dark didn't need to be told twice. He started thrusting his hips, moving at a rough, fast pace. The boy was mewling underneath him, only making him grow harder. Dark grunted as he buried his erection deep inside the boy. Skin met skin as he slammed into the redhead. Sweat beaded down his skin as he thrust and rolled his hips. Every time his slammed into the boy, he made sure to sweep against the redhead's prostrate, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. Dark grinned at the sound of the boy moaning to him. He loved every bit of the boy's voice. He grabbed the boy his hair and pulled his head bad. Dark leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I want you o scream my name."

"I...ugh...ah...don't ev-ahhh...even know...nnn, oh, yesss! Your name!" the boy said, trying to stop himself to moaning each time Dark thrust into him.

"Dark...now call my name as you come," Dark commanded.

As though on cue, the boy arched his back and moaned Dark's name out loudly. The ejaculated on the bed sheets, groaning as he shuddered. Dark smirked and pulled out, still hard. He flipped the boy over onto his back and spread his legs. Looking down at the delicious softening cock, Dark dipped his head and flicked his tongue out. The boy twisted under him, sucking in a breath.

"Sensitive?" Dark asked, but he didn't wait for an answer. He wrapped his hand around the boy's cock, stroking it back alive. The boy groaned and shifted his legs wider. Dark watched with interest as the boy became erect again. Smiling, he dipped his head and took the erect cock into his mouth. The boy jolted at the sudden warmth around his cock. He writhed and moaned as Dark stroked him with his tongue, flicking the tip of the erection before slide down the shaft and back up. He sucked and rolled his tongue around the top until he saw that the boy was ready to come again. Dark let go of the boy's cock with a plop, earning himself a whine of displeasure.

"I'm not done with you," Dark said as he repositioned himself and then plunged his erection back inside the redhead.

He grabbed the boy by the legs, pulling them up over his shoulder as he roughly thrust into him. The boy's head was dangerously moving closer to the headboard as Dark continuously slammed into him. The bed squeaked under their pressure as though on the verge of breaking. Heavy panting and moaning echoed through the room as Dark pounded into the boy relentlessly. Suddenly, he felt everything bunch up inside himself. Dark groaned and gave one final thrust, hard and deep.

"Call my name," Dark gritted out.

The redhead arched his back and gasped out, "Daaarrk..."

They both climaxed together, heaving and panting as their body fell from the point of ecstasy. Dark pulled out of the boy and rolled onto his back, sighing contently. After regaining his breath, Dark lazily rolled onto his side and noticed that the redhead had fallen asleep. Dark took the time to take a good look at the boy. His had a baby face with smooth complexion. His eyelashes were long and thick, something most girls would be jealous of. In the most uncharacteristic way, Dark reached out and ran his fingers down the boy's cheek. He never did get the boy's name. As he caressed the teen's cheek, he saw the teen's eyes flutter open. A pair of wide, red eyes stared at him. It was clear, honest, and almost...shy.

"You...don't have to be gentle afterward," the boy said quietly.

"Are all your clients like that?" Dark asked.

"Yes. Most just get what they want and pay, then leave. Well, it's what I'm for."

"I kind of...like the cuddling."

Dark clenched his teeth together, scolding himself for saying such a thing. He didn't need to get personal with the boy. He was a prostitute which was bad news for Dark. He removed his hands and sat up. He leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed his coat. Taking out his wallet, he pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the redhead who was sitting up too.

"Thank you," the boy said as he took the money.

There was a faint blush on his face that Dark noticed. His gaze drifted to the boy's lips where he saw the boy's pink tongue flick out to lick his lips. He didn't care anymore. Even if the boy's mouth was on another man's cock, he wanted to kiss those sweet, plump lips. Dark inhaled slowly and then leaned over the boy. The redhead looked up at him with a confused expression. Dark tipped the boy's head up by the chin and stole a kiss. His tongue, easily making its way inside the other boy's mouth as he gasped. He stroke the boys tongue until he was shaking with pleasure and returning the kiss. The boy was the first to pull away.

Taking a breath, he said, "I have to go."

Dark frowned, a little angry that the boy was going to leave. "Aren't I a client?" he asked as he tried to move in for another kiss.

"I have class tomorrow."

Dark stopped midway and pulled back. If the boy was a teen, then that meant that he had laid his hands on a minor. Dark cursed out loud and pulled his hands back. "Are you...I mean...high-schooler?" he asked hesitantly.

The redhead stared at him for a second and then burst into a fit of laughter. Dark frowned confusedly at him. He didn't understand what was so funny.

"You only...asked afterward?" the boy asked, wiping away from tears, "For your information...no, I'm not a high-schooler."

"Middle school?"

Dark's eyes widen at his own guess. If the boy really was only in junior high, then he was in big trouble. However, the redhead smiled at him and shook his head. Dark sighed, relieved that the boy wasn't a middle-schooler either.

"I'm twenty. I'm a freshman in college," he said, "Took some time off before I decided to start college."

"And yet...you're doing this kind of business?" Dark asked.

"Makes money...and you know, tuition is pretty high. I gotta find a way to make money somehow."

The redhead shrugged his shoulders. Dark frowned and then asked the one question he was dying to know, even though he told himself he shouldn't because it would make things too personal, "What's...your name?"

The redhead blinked and then hesitated. "...Dai...suke...Daisuke," the redhead answered with a faint blush.

Dark nodded and then got up. Daisuke followed his lead, getting dressed as Dark was too. When they were finished, Daisuke handed him a business card. Taking the card from him, Dark stared at the blue numbers printed on it. He arched a brow at it and then glanced over to Daisuke.

"I'm a call boy too," he said shyly, "If you ever...I don't know...want to do this again. You're...I mean...I really liked it."

"Oh..." Dark laughed nervously and then shook his head, "I don't think...I mean...just this one time only. I'm married, so...uh...thanks anyways."

"Okay...I'll leave first."

Daisuke left the room, leaving Dark alone to his thoughts. He closed his eyes and then cursed mentally at himself. He wasn't suppose to have sex with another male, but in the end, he succumbed to the very emotion that he was trying to suppress. He blamed it on the fact that Daisuke was too cute for his own good. He mentally kicked himself again and sighed.

"No...it was my own fault. God, what would Risa think?" he muttered to himself.

He looked back to the card that Daisuke had given him. All he had to do was throw it away and everything would be over. He would act as though nothing happened. Risa would come back in a week and everything would be normal again. Dark bit his lower lips as he thought, _Or I can use this number for this week...and then when Risa comes back, I won't call him anymore...it'll just be a way of releasing pent up sexual frustration...yeah. I'm not...having an affair_. Dark groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was cheating on Risa. Shaking his head, he tossed the idea of calling Daisuke for tomorrow night. However, the card never went into the trash. Instead, Dark stuffed it into his coat pocket and left the love hotel.


End file.
